


Hesitation

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Couch Cuddles, Falling In Love, Mirage gets fucked over, Multi, Other legends are mentioned, Rain, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant falls hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: A 7-foot tall robot that wasn't afraid to torture and kill you outside of the ring, where it counts? No sir, not for me.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: Apex Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Kudos: 41





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fill this whole Revirage tag myself.

Revenant's introduction to the games was a quiet one. Everyone knew he was going to be tough competition just by watching him murder Forge on live TV. Not to mention the fact he was only here for blood.

He enjoyed killing more than Caustic, and he didn't just _kill you_. He made sure to make it hurt like hell and end your suffering with a sour quip that rang in your ear long after the battle was over.

The first week with Revenant in the games were filled with horror stories of what he had done to different legends. Bangalore told everyone about how he dug his fingers into her side and proceeded to crush her rib cage. He then watched her choke to death on her own blood.

Not to mention that he wasn't much different outside of the ring either. Anyone brave enough to try to talk to him was met with a sinister comment and a hard shove to the side. He was an all-around terrifying dude. Which is why Elliott did everything in his power to keep away from him.

A 7-foot tall robot that wasn't afraid to torture and kill you outside of the ring, where it counts? No sir, not for me. Mirage hummed his head resting on Bloodhound's lap. It was a quiet moment, Hound petting his head softly as they stared out the window of the dropship. The games were set to start in 10 and this was their usual routine by now.

"See anything interesting out there babe?" Elliott muses looking up at them. Their features catching the light beautifully were made even better by the smile that tugged on their lips from the cheeky pet name. "It looks like it will rain today love." Bloodhound hummed stroking Elliott's cheek.

Mirage groans dramatically rolling off of their lap, "Ughhh I hate when it rains it completely ruins the illusion." Bloodhound smiles watching Mirage whine beneath them. "I'm gonna be carried hard today," Elliott huffs. _Maybe Revenant would get knocked out before him and he'd be safe for another day._

"Don't worry bruddah Gibby's gonna keep you safe!" Gibraltar laughs picking up Mirage off the ground with frightening ease. Bloodhound also stands pressing a soft kiss into Elliott's cheek before fully equipping their mask, "Don't worry love... I'll make sure to go easy on you."

Mirage could feel the sly smirk on their face as they when to squad up with Wattson and Octane. His own team consisted of Gibraltar and Bangalore, at least he had extra cover from both of them if it did rain. "Ey let me know when you need a smoke alright, I know the whole illusion thing doesn't exactly work in the rain," Anita mentions to him as she loads the smoke canisters into their launcher.

"Heh... Yeah, thanks." _The last time it rained he had been in fact finished by Bangalore because you can tell a soaking wet Mirage from the others._

The launch doors release with a loud hiss and slowly drop revealing World's Edge below them. And just his luck it was fucking _pouring_ , (he just had his hair done too). "Alright, we droppin," Gibraltar yells over the howling wind, jetpacking off the platform with Mirage and Bangalore following close behind him.

They land Sky Hook thankfully they could be out of the rain for most of the first ring. They ran into Caustic, Crypto, and Wraith in the mountain passage knocking them out with minimal damage.

They had avoided Epicenter altogether, being cold and wet wasn't a good idea when you already have to pay extra close to your surroundings.

"I'm looting over there." Gibby motions over to Overlook as he picks up extra meds from a deathbox in West Fragment. "I'll beat you there," Bangalore comms back already some 50 yards away. "Yeah, I'll catch up theirs still some stuff I want here," Mirage responds still focused on looking for a skullpiercer hop-up. "Alright be careful bruddah Revenant is still kill leader this match," Gibraltar ends the comm as he catches up with Anita.

The rain beats down on the building as Mirage kept looking through the deathboxes. It was tempting not to leave, he was soaked and the last fight they had left him down and low on meds. Elliott huffed, he knew one of them had it he could hear the damn thing from a mile away. "What the hell..."

"Looking for something..." A metallic voice growled and a robotic hand found it way around Elliott's neck pinning him against the wall. Mirage yelps reaching for his comm but a quick squeeze made him stop in his tracks. "You call for help and I'll shove this hop-up so far down your throat you'll want to end your pathetic life yourself." Elliott whimpers and moves his hand away from his ear. "Yeah that's it." Revenant hums pricking his claws into his skin.

"P-pl-....p-... _please_..." Elliott stutters every horror story running through his head. The broken bones, the slow bleed out, the hand through the chest..., "Please...ma- make...it q- quick..." Revenant huffs lifting Elliott to look him in the eye, "Begging already? You must be terrified..." Mirage grunts at the extra pressure placed on this neck, eyes wide staring death in the face.

He was absolutely petrified. Revenant hummed running his thumb over Elliott's quivering lip. "Isn't this the perfect mood for such a * _charming_ * kill," Revenant teased in his ear. Mirage was putty in his hand giving him everything for a satisfying kill but, something was wrong. He was hesitating. Elliott's face of fear didn't fill him with joy like the other legends did. Revenant subconsciously tightened his grip around Mirage's throat as he struggled to figure out what was wrong with him. Elliott thrashed against the wall trying to keep his airway open. He was fighting for every breath he could and when Revenant noticed this it _startled_ him and he did something he had never done before.

He _let go_ of Elliott, his body dropping to the floor as he gasped for air. _What the hell is going on with him?!_ This wasn't going the way Rev thought it would he needed to get away before his squad came back for him. Revenant throws the hop-up at Mirage's feet and stares down at him pulling out his R-301, "I'll give you a head start."

Mirage grabs the hop-up and scampers up out of the building. He wasn't sure what happened and why he wasn't dead but that doesn't matter now. He was alive and the damn hop-up shook in his hand. Elliott winces running his hand across the forming bruises on his neck. "Hey bruddah, I found a hop-up here if you still need it." Gibraltar comms him. Elliott clears his throat _just his luck_.

"I'm ok I found it."


End file.
